familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1876
Year 1876 (MDCCCLXXVI) was a leap year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a leap year starting on Thursday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1876 January - March * January 31 - United States orders all Indigenous peoples in the United States to move into reservations * February 2 - The National League of Professional Baseball Clubs of Major League Baseball is formed. * February 3 - Paraguay makes peace with Argentina after the War of the Triple Alliance. * February 15 - Texas ratifies its current constitution. * February 22 - Johns Hopkins University founded in Baltimore. * March 7 - Alexander Graham Bell is granted a patent for an invention he calls the telephone (patent # 174,465). * March 10 - Alexander Graham Bell makes the first successful telephone call by saying "Mr. Watson, come here, I want you." April - June * April 16 - Bulgarian April uprising. * April 17 - Six Fenian prisoners escape from a penal colony in Fremantle, Australia with the aid of ship Catalpa. * May 1 - The Settle to Carlisle Railway in England is opened to passenger traffic. *May 10 - The Centennial Exposition begins in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. * May 11 - May 12 - Berlin Memorandum - Germany, Russia and Austria-Hungary propose an armistice between Turkey and its insurgents. * May 16 - British prime minister Benjamin Disraeli rejects Berlin Memorandum. * May 18 - Wyatt Earp starts work in Dodge City, serving under Marshal Larry Deger. * June 4 - An express train called the Transcontinental Express arrives in San Francisco via the First Transcontinental Railroad only 83 hours and 39 minutes after having left New York City. * June 17 - Indian Wars: Battle of the Rosebud - 1,500 Sioux and Cheyenne led by Crazy Horse beat back General George Crook forces at Rosebud Creek in Montana Territory. * June 25 - Indian Wars: Battle of the Little Bighorn. Lieutenant colonel George Armstrong Custer of the US 7th Cavalry Regiment leads a unit of 300 men in battle against the allied forces of Lakota, Cheyenne and Arapaho, counting 5000 men under the leadership of Sitting Bull and Crazy Horse. The latter emerge victorious. July - September '' cartoon from June 17. Russia preparing to let slip the Balkan "Dogs of War" to attack Turkey, while policeman John Bull (Britain) warns Russia to take care. The Balkans would attack Turkey two weeks later.]] * July 1 - Serbia declares war on Turkey. * July 2 - Montenegro declares war on Turkey. * July 4 - The United States celebrates its centennial. * July 8 - Reichstadt Agreement between Russia and Austria-Hungary on partitioning the Balkan peninsula. *July 13 - The prosecution of Arthur Tooth, an Anglican clergyman, for using ritualist practices begins. * August 1 - Colorado is admitted as the 38th U.S. state. * August 8 - Thomas Edison receives a patent for his mimeograph. * August 31 - Murat V, sultan of the Ottoman Empire is deposed and succeeded by his brother Abdul Hamid II. * September 5 - Gladstone publishes Bulgarian Horrors pamphlet. * September 7 - In Northfield, Jesse James and the James-Younger Gang attempt to rob the town's bank but are surrounded by an angry mob and are nearly wiped out. October - December * October 4 - Texas A&M University, opened for classes. * October 31 - Catastrophic cyclone strikes the east coast of India. 200,000 people lose their lives. * November 2 - A giant squid, 6.1 meters long, washes ashore in Thimble Tickle Bay in Newfoundland * November 7 - The U.S. presidential election is held. After long and heated disputes, Rutherford Birchard Hayes would be declared the winner over Samuel Jones Tilden. *November 10 - The Centennial Exposition ends in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. * November 23 - Corrupt Tammany Hall leader William Marcy Tweed (better known as Boss Tweed) is delivered to authorities in New York City after being captured in Spain. * November 25 - Indian Wars: In retaliation for the dramatic American defeat at the Battle of the Little Bighorn, United States Army troops under General Ranald S. Mackenzie sack Chief Dull Knife's sleeping Cheyenne village at the headwaters of the Powder River (the soldiers destroyed all of the villager's winter food and clothing and then slashed their ponies' throats). *November 29 - Porfirio Díaz becomes President of Mexico. * December 5 - A Brooklyn theater fire kills more than 300. * December 6 - The first cremation in the United States took place in a crematory built by Francis Julius LeMoyne. * December 29 - Ashtabula River Railroad bridge disaster occurs, leaving 92 dead. Undated * Charles Wells opens his brewery based in Bedford, England. * Lyford House, by Richardson Bay, Tiburon is constructed *Construction of Spandau Prison completed. * Invention of the four-stroke cycle internal combustion engine by Nikolaus Otto. * Samurai are banned from carrying swords in Japan. * Harvard Lampoon founded. * The Conchological Society of Great Britain & Ireland founded. * Lars Magnus Ericsson and Carl Johan Andersson start a small mechanical workshop in Stockholm, Sweden, dealing with telegraphy equipment, which grows into the world-wide company Ericsson. * Friends Academy is founded by Gideon Frost. * Sports club Associação Académica de Coimbra - O.A.F. was founded. * Port Vale Football Club was formed. * Stourbridge Football Club was formed. * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer was published. * Falkirk Football Club Was formed Births January - June * January 5 - Konrad Adenauer, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1967) * January 12 **Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari, Italian composer (d. 1948) **Jack London, American author (d. 1916) * January 20 - Józef Hofmann, Polish pianist (d. 1967) * January 23 - Otto Diels, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1954) * January 29 - Havergal Brian, British composer (d. 1972) * February 12 - Thubten Gyatso, 13th Dalai Lama (d. 1933) * February 16 **Mack Swain, American actor (d. 1935) **G.M. Trevelyan, British historian (d. 1962) * February 19 - Constantin Brancusi, Romanian sculptor (d. 1957) * March 1 - Henri de Baillet-Latour, Belgian International Olympic Committee president (d. 1942) * March 2 - Pope Pius XII (d. 1958) * March 4 **Léon-Paul Fargue, French poet (d. 1947) **Theodore Hardeen, Magician and stunt performer, founder of the Magician's Guild (d. 1945) * March 11 - Carl Ruggles, British composer (d. 1971) * March 21 - John Tewksbury, American athlete (d. 1968) * March 26 - Prince William of Wied, sovereign Prince of Albania (d.1945) * March 31 - Borisav "Bora" Stanković, Serbian writer (d. 1927) * April 3 - Margaret Anglin, stage actress, in Ottawa, Ontario. (d. 1958) * April 4 - Maurice de Vlaminck, French painter and poet (d. 1958) * April 11 - Paul Henry, Irish artist (d. 1958) * April 22 - Robert Bárány, Hungarian physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1936) * May 10 - Ivan Cankar, Slovenian writer (d. 1918) * May 18 - Hermann Müller, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1931) * June 5 - Tony Jackson, American jazz musician (d. 1920) * June 13 - William Sealy Gosset, English chemist (d. 1937) July - December *July 2 - Wilhelm Cuno, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1933) *July 12 - Max Jacob, French poet (d. 1944) *July 16 - Alfred Stock, German chemist (d. 1946) * July 19 - Joseph Fielding Smith, president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1972) * August 7 - Mata Hari, exotic dancer and spy (d. 1917) *August 25 - Eglantyne Jebb, co-founder of the Save the Children Fund and champion of children's human rights (d. 1928) * September 1 - Harriet Shaw Weaver, English political activist (d. 1961) *September 6 - John James Richard Macleod, Scottish-born physician and physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1935) * September 15 - Bruno Walter, German conductor (d. 1962) * September 16 - Marvin Hart, American boxer (d. 1931) * September 18 - James Scullin, ninth Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1953) * September 26 - Edith Abbott, American social worker, educator, and author (d. 1957) * October 13 - Rube Waddell, baseball player (d. 1914) * November 2 - William Haywood, British architect (d. 1957) * November 7 **Charlie Townsend, English cricketer (d. 1958) **Culbert Olson, Governor of California (d. 1962) * November 17 - August Sander, German photographer (d. 1964) * November 23 - Manuel de Falla, Spanish composer (d. 1946) * November 24 - Walter Burley Griffin, American architect (d. 1937) * December 9 - Berton Churchill, Canadian actor (d. 1940) * December 12 - Alvin Kraenzlein, American athlete (d. 1928) * December 21 - Jack Lang, Australian politician (d. 1975) * December 25 **Muhammad Ali Jinnah, founder of Pakistan (d. 1948) **Adolf Otto Reinhold Windaus, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1959) * December 29 - Pablo Casals, Catalan cellist (d. 1973) *''date unknown'' **Alfred S. Alschuler, American architect (d. 1940) **Anton Boisen, founder of Clinical Pastoral Education movement (d. 1965) : See also 1876 births. Deaths January - June *January 3 - Pierre Larousse, grammarian (b. 1817) * February 18 - Charlotte Cushman, American actress (b. 1816) * April 9 - Charles Goodyear, American politician (b. 1804) * May 7 - William Buell Sprague, American clergyman and author (b. 1795) * May 8 - Truganini, last Tasmanian Aboriginal (b. c. 1812) * May 24 - Henry Kingsley, English novelist (b. 1830) * May 26 - František Palacký, Czech historian and politician (b. 1798) *June 4 - Abdülâziz, Ottoman Sultan (b. 1830) * June 6 - Auguste Casimir-Perier, French diplomat (b. 1811) * June 21 - Antonio López de Santa Anna, President of Mexico (b. 1794) * June 25 - George Armstrong Custer, U.S. Army officer (killed in battle) (b. 1839) July - December * July 1 - Mikhail Bakunin, Russian revolutionary and anarchist (b. 1814) * August 2 - Wild Bill Hickok, American gunfighter and entertainer (b. 1837) * October 1 - James Lick, American land baron (b. 1796) *November 18 - Narcisse Virgilio Díaz, painter (b. 1807) * December 29 - Titus Salt, businessman and philanthropist (b. 1803) : See also 1876 deaths.